The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more specifically to a flashlight with two different color lights, wherein said two different color lights can generate a flicker frequency difference of at least 50 Hz.
Security service providers, such as policemen, private security personnel, soldiers or special agents, may encounter criminals or armed adversaries when performing guard duties and patrols, apprehending criminals, or conducting military operations, putting such security service providers at high risk. Therefore, it is critical to be able to shock the adversaries and force them into submission within a short period. There are several conventional devices capable of emitting flash light to assist said service providers, which are discussed as follows.
The utility model patent No. M366021 of Republic of China (ROC), which was filed on Sep. 5, 2008, and issued on Oct. 1, 2009, is entitled “Flashlight With Multi-Functional LED Pulsed Shock Light And Video Recording For Security”. By means of a microprocessor located on a main body of a pulsed shock light master controlling circuit board, the LED (i.e., light emitting diode) may individually emit white, red, blue, yellow or green lights based on instructions. The LED pulsed shock light is monochromic light with a dual-carrier pulsed light of 12˜15 Hz plus 50˜60 Hz carrier wave. Another prior art, the ROC utility model patent No. M432743 U1, which was filed on Mar. 26, 2012, and issued on Jul. 1, 2012, is entitled “Electronic Equipment Capable of Reducing Criminal Attacking Power”. The foregoing Taiwan patent is also issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,894,234 B2 in 2014, which is entitled “Multi-Color Flashlight Having Guarding Stick” (i.e., said M432743 pertains to the Taiwan counterpart of such U.S. Pat. No. 8,894,234 B2). This prior art discloses an electronic flashlight device comprising a lamp receptacle and a linked stick used as a defense weapon for subduing bandits. Under this patent the pulsed light emitting members on the light casing of said flashlight device is actuated by way of a light controlling device to generate alternatively flashing red and blue LED lights. Although such utility model patent disclosed the utilization of two different alternatively flashing color lights (e.g. red light and blue light) to achieve its shock effect, it was not based on research of the optimal light flicker frequency actuated by the light emitting member. Furthermore, said flashlight device attached to a guarding stick for defense purposes results in a bulky dimension and thus cannot be mounted on a gun barrel. In addition, the ROC utility model patent No. M457820 U1, which was filed on Mar. 15, 2013 and issued on Jul. 21, 2013, disclosed a “Portable Pulse Blazing Device”. Except for a fingerprint identification device, the foregoing utility model patent is similar to the electronic equipment capable of reducing criminal attacking power disclosed in the above-mentioned ROC utility model patent No. M432743 U1. However, the prior art did not disclose the employment of flicker frequency difference generated by two different color lights in order to improve the shock effect. Moreover, a further fingerprint identification and comparison will be required for such electronic equipment to turn on the pulsed light controlling device.
Another type of conventional flashlight can emit different color lights to impart delightfulness and joyfulness while using it. For example, an invention patent application publication No. CN 102853270 A disclosed a “Multicolor LED Flashlight”. The flashlight of such invention application is configured to have a plurality of LED lamps with different colors on a lighting lamp receptacle so as to impart delightfulness and joyfulness while using the flashlight. However, such flashlight capable of emitting lights of different colors is limited to enhancing delightfulness in use, and thus fails to produce any shocking effect at all. Accordingly, there is still a need to utilize different lights having a flicker frequency difference between them in a conventional pulsed shocking light device or flashlight so as to increase its shock effect.